


You are all I need

by Smallkitten713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Mpreg, Not Destiel, the John in the story is not the dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkitten713/pseuds/Smallkitten713
Summary: John Winchester is the youngest of the Winchester boys.All his life all he ever wanted was to be normal and find love,but gave up after watching his mom get burned on the ceiling of his house and being abused by his drunk father. will a certain angel be able to change his mind?





	You are all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,so this is my first story here in archive so sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes or if it’s not that good,but I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1 (Normal life )

John P.O.V  
"Good morning John" greeted my girlfriend Ashley leaning in for a kiss as we made our way to the leaving room for breakfast. "Morning babe" I said in a raspy voice "So don't forget today we have to go pick up David from daycare" she reminded me "Why can't Adam and Anabel pick up their own son" I whined. "Because we agreed to pick them up besides we are dropping him off immediately after we are not babysitting him babe" she said kissing my cheek. "Right because it's always a pleasure riding with that little monster" I said sarcastically. "John can you not be sarcastic for once in your life"she said playfully while rolling her eyes and those hazel brown eyes looking into my emerald green ones pleading to give him a chance. "Fine I'll try to stand him for you"I promised with a smile. "Thank you " She said softly while kissing my cheek and walking up the stairs. *Ring *Ring* *Ring* "Hello" I answered my phone not caring who was calling knowing it would probably be Ethan telling me to go to work already. "Hey John" came a familiar voice I have not heard in a while. Why is he calling me? I quit hunting one year ago I'm finally happy what do they want?. "What do you want Sam " I said coldly "We need your help" he said softly in his caring brother voice he always uses when he's trying to convince me of something. "No Sam whatever it is I'm sure you and dean can handle it I told you I quit hunting for a reason" I snapped. "Your right but do you really think people like us get to have normal lives? I mean me and dean tried to have normal life and look at us now" he said angrily "I'm not you or dean" I mumbled "Look John I don't want to argue I'm not dean and I'm not dad I'm not going to tell you to get your ass over here if you don't want to" he said softly "Then what do you want from me?" I asked "There's this very powerful demon says he's coming for you and he's going to kill Ash if we don't stop him" he said desperately. "No I'm not letting one of those things take someone else I love from me" I said trying to hold back tears "We are going to do everything we can to protect her too we should be there around today evening" he informed. "Ok you guys can crash at our place since we have two spare bedrooms" I offered "Are you sure John?" We don't want you or ash to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah I'm sure it's the least I could do since you guys are protecting my girlfriend" I said softly. "Alright see you then " he said softly "Yeah and Sam?"I said "Yeah?" He siad "Umm Thank you for doing this " I said with a smile hanging up the call. "Hey who was it babe" said my girlfriend as she hugged me from behind kissing my cheek. "Um my brothers they are coming here for work is it okay if they crash here for tonight?" I asked her "Of course they can stay as long as they need" she said kissing me. 7:00pm " Hello John" said a unknown British voice as he approached me and Ashley followed by two man with black eyes. Demons "Who are you" She demanded standing in front of me. "Oh let me introduce myself I am Crowley king of hell" he introduced himself while taking a bow "Now let's get to business shall we?" He said throwing Ashley to the wall. "No please leave her out of this she has nothing todo with this" I begged him as the other two Demons held me back. "Oh but she has everything to do with this she's the reason you left hunting and Johnny you should know what dear old daddy use to say was true the hunter may leave the hunt but the hunt will never leave the hunted" he said in a taunting voice "John?" She said looking at me with pleading eyes "I'm so sorry ash I never meant to drag you into this all I wanted was to get away from it all and to find love and be happy" I said tears rolling down my eyes now. "It's okay I forgive you" she said as blood started to come out of her stomach staining he beautiful white gown. "I love you John" she said weakly falling down to the floor. "No Ash please don't leave me" I begged sobbing over her now dead body. "Well that was touching " said Crowley drying a fake tear from his face. "I will kill you you son of a bitch" I promised "I'll be waiting now take care of him boys" he said boldly as he disappeared. "Sorry about your little girlfriend but you will soon join her"Said one of the demons as he buried his hand on my stomach he dropped to the floor dead And so did the other one as I saw Sam and dean behind them. "You okay?" Asked dean as he picked me up bridal style and put me on the back seat of the impala. " I just got attacked by two demons and saw my girlfriend get killed right in front my eyes I'm  just great" I said sarcastically "Right dumb question" he mumbled as we drove in silence to who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,hope you liked the first chapter let me know if you would like me to continue this.


End file.
